


You and the Night and the Music

by kat_himesama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_himesama/pseuds/kat_himesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music has begun.  Will they dance their hearts out or just let it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> AU - A TeFu fic  
> Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, neither the title of the fic and the chapters.  
> Originally posted in LJ and FF.net  
> Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra

 

**_~Strangers in the night_ **

**_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_ **

**_Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_ **

**_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away~_ **

  
He just won his third consecutive Wimbledon trophy for the Gentlemen’s Singles Division earlier. After the awarding ceremony, he went straight back to his hotel, had his dinner and slept. He was awakened by a loud knock on his door made by his friend.  
  
‘Tezuka, choose from these three suits and go take a shower quickly!’ commanded Atobe as he entered his room. ‘We will rule the streets of London tonight before we go home to Japan,’ Atobe continued while making his self comfortable on one of the sofas.  
  
Tezuka felt his sleepiness flew out through the window. He knew that once the purplish-grey haired man decided on something, there’s no stopping him. If he refused, his trespassing friend would torture him with phone calls, non-stop knocks on his hotel room, or even worse; he might be dragged out of the room by Atobe’s special body guards, which he didn’t want to happen.

The suits that Atobe brought were formal, but meant to use for non-business affairs. He also has his own set, but all of them were already nicely folded and packed inside his traveling bag. They’ll be leaving London the day after tomorrow, after all.  
  
Tezuka sighed deeply and asked. ‘What are you planning, Atobe? I am tired and I don’t have time to play games with you.’

Atobe’s eyes glimmered and smiled, ‘You’re the same as always Tezuka. You just won your third trophy so we are meant to celebrate tonight,’ Atobe said using a majestic tone. ‘Now, hurry up and don’t be a slack,’ the diva continued.  
  
Atobe grabbed his arms and shove him inside the shower. Tezuka felt his temples throb. He massaged it with his fingertips and turned on the shower without adjusting the temperature. He faced the shower head and let the cold water wash away the remaining sleepiness he had.  
  
Being a friend of a diva, who treated and thought of himself a king was very tiring. They’ve known each other since they were in middle school and had been friends for years. They were from the same year but from different schools. He was from Seishun Gakuen Middle School while Atobe was from Hyotei Gakuen Middle School. They were both captains of their respective school’s tennis club and became rivals. When they were in their senior year, both schools participated in the Nationals Tournament, but Seigaku grabbed the Championship. After graduating, he went to high school and started competing internationally. Atobe, being a son of a multi millionaire, was entrusted to run their companies. Instead of competing, he busied himself with manufacturing and importing tennis supplies all over the world. Two years ago they met again, when he won his first Wimbledon trophy. After that, Atobe, with so much free time in his hands acted like his manager and more often than not, the source of his headaches.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed when he went out of the bathroom to find Atobe, now with Echizen, Inui and Oshitari. All dressed in suits and prepped up, waiting for him.  
  
‘What took you so long, Tezuka-buchou?’ asked Echizen, who looked more mature without his signature cap on and with his two piece white suit.  
  
‘There’s a 100% probability that Tezuka was contemplating what’s on Atobe’s mind while he was inside the shower,’ Inui said with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Without changing facial expressions, Tezuka started drying his dark brown hair and stared at the two. Like him, Inui and Echizen were from Seigaku and were also members of the tennis club. Inui and he were at the same year while the shorter young man was two years younger. As the captain of the team everyone called him buchou and Echizen made it a habit and still calls him that up to now. Oshitari was Atobe’s classmate and team mate. The three made it in to the international scene just a little after him. Being a prodigy, Echizen has two US Open trophies under his belt, making him the youngest tennis super star. While Inui ventured out in the Doubles division and became partners with Oshitari and they just won their second Wimbledon trophy last week.  
  
‘Your attack is very slow, Tezuka,’ Oshitari said, bringing him back to reality. ‘We need to hurry up or the doors will be closing in on us,’ the blue haired man continued.  
  
Tezuka became more puzzled and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Echizen and Inui only shrugged their shoulders and he got no answer from Atobe and Oshitari. Tezuka sighed deeply and paced to his room to change.

* * *

  
  
All dressed up into his two piece tweed suit, with buttons undone, Tezuka wore his glasses and ran a hand to his never cooperative hair. He made one last look at the mirror and went out of his room. Then they made their way to one of Atobe’s luxury car and drove through the night of London.  
  
After fifteen minutes, they stopped in to one of the main street of London. Tezuka soon realized the reason why the need for such formalities. They were in front of London’s finest club; which was strictly a member’s bar. The club entrance was by guest list and was always at the discretion of the management.  
  
With the look on Inui and Echizen’s faces, Tezuka knew that they also did not know what they were into up until now. The three of them were not members of the club and there’s only one person who could manage to put them on the guests list. Atobe. There’s no doubt about it, Tezuka thought to himself.  
  
‘Na, Tezuka, keep your questions to yourself and let’s go inside,’ Atobe said loudly, without batting an eyelash. ‘This will be our pre-celebration!’ continued the diva and walked inside after exchanging few words with the receptionist.  
  
The doubles partner adjusted their glasses and trailed behind Atobe.  
  
‘Well I guess we have no choice, might as well enjoy the night, right buchou?’ Echizen blurted out and sashayed his way towards the entrance leaving Tezuka dumbfounded.  
  
Keeping his self calm, Tezuka adjusted his suit and started pacing, but his attention was caught by a poster hanging on the entrance door.

**_“CAERULEAN LIVE!_ **

**_A one night intimate performance”_ **

**_July 4, 20xx @ 08:00 PM_ **

  
  
He had seen the band’s name in newspapers, magazines and television, but didn’t pay attention to any details. Tezuka was a little impressed; performing in an exclusive and famous bar in London wasn’t easy to pull off. They may be really popular, Tezuka thought. He looked at his watch and checked the date and time. The show was that night and would start in fifteen minutes. When the receptionist saw him looking at the poster, she smiled and told him that the performance will be held at the main bar, downstairs. He thanked the lady and passed through the entrance.  
  
As he continued walking, Tezuka found himself admitting that the place oozed opulence and devoted a superior level of exclusivity. Gilt-edged antique mirrors adorned the walls and lavish chandeliers set the tone. After descending the chandelier lit, mirrored stairwell, a long black marble corridor unfolded to him. It was softly lit by thousands of LED’s, offering a breathtaking optical.  
  
After passing through the corridor, Tezuka was a bit surprised. The room was crowded, but they were not just your ordinary crowd; most of them were from the sports and music industry, having drinks and socializing with each other.  
  
A tap on his shoulder almost made Tezuka flinched. He saw a smiling Inui when he turned around.  
  
‘Don’t just stand there Tezuka, come here and let’s take a seat,’ the taller man said and beckoned him to follow.  
  
He saw Echizen, Atobe and Oshitari comfortably seated in the leather seating, which was sporadically spaced throughout the room.  
  
‘You didn’t tell me that we will be clubbing tonight, Atobe,’ Tezuka accused his arrogant and narcissistic friend while sitting himself beside Oshitari.  
  
The smile on Atobe’s face showed his satisfaction. ‘Well, if I told you, I bet you won’t come along, would you, Tezuka?’ asked the self proclaimed king. ‘And besides, be thankful because you were saved from my guards dragging you here,’ Atobe continued in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Tezuka having nothing to do to get himself out of the situation only nodded and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
‘Mada mada dane, buchou,’ Echizen added while smirking, as if adding salt to his wound.  
  
Oshitari who was just listening smiled and said. ‘Really, Atobe and I have been friends for a decade now, but still I am having a hard time understanding him.’  
  
Atobe, who was still smiling just looked at them and turned to face the stage. Their seat was 6 meters away from the circular stage. The platform was a ruler high off the floor. There was a grand piano and a drum set arranged at it. Then suddenly, the chandeliers went off, making the LED’s the only source of light for the room. The crowd became quiet, loud conversations turned into whispers and Tezuka felt the excitement rose. They heard the tuning of the bass and lead guitars, the playful tone of the piano and beats of the drums.  
  
Atobe stood and greeted a man approaching them. The young millionaire shook hands with the newcomer and guided the latter to a free seat beside them. Atobe faced them and introduced them one by one.

‘Guys, this is the man behind the band, their manager and a friend, Oishi Shuichirou.’  
  
Inui opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Atobe, who said ‘Yes Inui, the band members are Japanese too.’  
  
Oishi nodded in agreement and warmly smiled.  
  
The purplish-grey haired man continued. ‘I am sure that you’ve read about these young men. First off are the Geniuses of the court, Oshitari Yuushi and Inui Sadaharu.’ The partners adjusted their glasses in unison and bowed their heads.  
  
‘And this is Echizen Ryoma, the youngest and the cheekiest superstar in the tennis world,’ Atobe said while Echizen nodded his head to Oishi after glaring at Atobe.  
  
Before Atobe could continue, Tezuka stood to offer his hand to Oishi and made the introduction himself. ‘Tezuka Kunimitsu, nice to meet you Oishi-san.’  
  
Oishi smiled and shook Tezuka’s hand. ‘It's a pleasure to meet you too and please drop the formalities, you can call me Oishi,’ said the smiling man with dark, clean cut hair.  
  
‘Then, you can just call me Tezuka, Oishi,’ Tezuka said and returned to his seat.  
  
While exchanging words and drinking some champagnes, the LED’s and chandeliers suddenly turned blue. A spotlight illuminated the stage and the piano started playing. Tezuka ran his eyes around the stage. The young man behind the drums was wearing a black shirt and a blue bandana. A spiky haired one with a leather sports jacket was strumming the bass skillfully. The pianist had red hair, which was highlighted by his electric blue button down shirt. And finally, his eyes were settled at the young man in the middle. The lead guitarist had honey-brown, almost shoulder length hair. He was sporting a shorts sleeves, knee length, and sapphire changsan, which suited him well even though it was normally worn by women. A pair of dark washed fitted jeans and black high cut sneakers complimented his lean and small stature.  
  
‘You’re staring too much, buchou,’ whispered Echizen while sipping through his drink.  
  
Tezuka felt his blood rushed to his face. He cleared his throat and rested his back on the soft and leather seat, feeling embarrassed. Tezuka took a sip on his champagne and wondered if he was really looking.  
  
His thoughts and attention were robbed by a soft and sweet voice. When he looked at the stage, he saw the lead guitarist holding on to the microphone’s stand and singing with his eyes closed. The song that they were playing was neither fast nor slow. The sounds and words were beautifully arranged. Their style’s a collaboration of rock and classical music, harmoniously blending the two genres together.  
  
‘This band is good. No wonder they were invited to perform here,’ Oshitari commented, earning nods of agreement from Inui and Echizen.  
  
Oishi heard Oshitari. ‘I am glad that you are enjoying their performance. The boys really worked hard to get this far, composing their own songs and arranging the music,’ the young manager said like a proud mother.  
  
True to his words, the band brought the audience into a new world with every song, including Tezuka. Unconsciously, Tezuka’s eyes stopped at the lead vocals, again. His fair skin seemed translucent under the lights of the chandeliers and spotlight. Honey-brown hair was accentuating his feminine-like features. His lips and voice were seductively singing each note. He was wearing horned rimmed glasses, shadowing his smiling eyes. _He’s too pretty for a boy_ , Tezuka thought, but was surprised by his realization. _What was I was thinking?_ He asked himself and felt his cheeks getting warmer. When he couldn’t get any answer from himself, he blamed the alcohol and decided to close his eyes and just listen. But before he could do so, the smiling eyes flew open and met his’.  
  
The applause from the crowd and from his friends broke their gaze. Tezuka snapped back to reality and realized that he was holding his breath and felt more blood rushing to his cheeks. It was a good thing that the room was dark or else his friends would notice him.  
  
‘Thank you for coming here tonight! It is a great pleasure performing for you all and we hope that you are enjoying the show,’ the bass guitarist said loudly to the crowd.  
  
The crowd couldn’t help but cheer to answer the band’s acknowledgement.  
  
The spiky-haired man continued. ‘That was just a taste of tonight’s menu. We will just take a quick break. So everyone, enjoy your food and drinks first then later Caerulean will serve your desserts.’  
  
The four young men stepped off the stage and went backstage. The lighting went back to normal and the crowd continued where they left off.  
‘Now, it’s time to meet the stars,’ Atobe announced who stood up, followed by Oishi.  
  
‘I am sure that Momo and Kaidoh will be thrilled when they see the four of you. They are one of your biggest fans,’ said Oishi now leading the way.  
  
After passing through a huge antique door, a new room welcomed them. It had a vividly different aura to the rest of the club. Walls and leather seating were all white and softly lit by gentle blue lighting, inspiring a cool and calm feeling. The room was only occupied by four young men, who were seating at the furthest table near the cocktail bar. When they were almost at the table, they heard loud noises. The young man with bandana was having an argument with the spiky-haired bass guitarist. Oishi went ahead of them and stopped the two.  
  
‘Hey, stopped that and behave yourselves. Atobe is here with his friends and they are here to meet you,’ Oishi said in a mother-like tone.  
  
The two young men became quiet and their eyes grew wide when they saw Tezuka’s group approaching. The red-haired pianist laughed while standing and beckoned the two to do the same.  
  
Atobe smiled at the band and took the liberty in introducing his company, Tezuka included this time. Tezuka couldn’t do anything and just grunted his throat while Atobe raised an eyebrow to him, smiling.  
  
Oishi cleared his throat and started the introduction of the band with Kikumaru Eiji, the bouncy pianist who teased Echizen immediately and called him “ochibi.” The loud bass guitarist was Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru was the bandana boy. Then they shook hands. Oishi let the remaining unknown person to introduce his self.  
  
‘It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I am Fuji Shusuke. Like everyone else, you can drop the formalities and just call me Fuji, Caerulean’s lead vocals and guitarist,' Fuji said and smiled warmly while offering his hand.  
  
When it was Tezuka’s turn to shake Fuji’s hand, the smaller man removed his glasses and opened his eyes. Tezuka was drawn into the most beautiful and bluest orbs his eyes ever lay on. He couldn’t take his gaze off Fuji and didn’t even realize when the smaller man gently pulled him closer.  
  
Tezuka’s eyes grew wide when he heard Fuji whispering in his ear, ‘Ne Tezuka-san, did you fall in love with me already?’

**_~Something in your eyes was so inviting_ **

**_Something in your smile was so exciting_ **

**_Something in my heart told me I must have you~_ **

* * *

****


	2. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - A TeFu fic  
> Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, neither the title of the fic and the chapters.  
> Originally posted in LJ and FF.net  
> Grace by Kate Havnevik

  
When it was Tezuka’s turn to shake his hand, Fuji removed his glasses. He held the taller man’s orbs with his sapphire eyes and slowly pulled him closer.

With the sweetest voice he could manage, Fuji cooed in Tezuka’s ear. ‘Ne, Tezuka-san, did you fall in love with me already?’

He felt Tezuka’s grip on his hand tightened. Fuji stepped back and gave the bespectacled man space to breathe. He chuckled when he saw Tezuka’s reaction; the poor man’s shoulders stiffened and his face turned beet red.

Fuji let go of the taller man’s hand, tapped Tezuka’s back and said, ‘I was just joking, just joking Tezuka-san. Don’t take it so seriously.’

Tezuka blinked his eyes twice, then thrice, as if he just awoken from a spell. Tezuka sighed, his eyes flashed up to Fuji’s.

‘I am sorry if I surprised you, Tezuka-san,’ Fuji mused, still flashing his eternal smile.

The man with amber eyes adjusted his rimless glasses and stared at Fuji earnestly. ‘Tezuka, just Tezuka is fine,’ he said after a moment of silence.

_He’s back to normal,_ Fuji thought.

When they were at the stage earlier, that was when he saw Tezuka. His face stood out from the sea of faces. He had his stoic mask all the time, like when he was at the tennis courts. But tonight, something was different - his amber eyes scorched from under his lashes and hypnotic, staring at him, appraising him. Fuji did enjoy Tezuka’s full attention to him but he was not able to stop himself from teasing the tennis superstar. That’s why he opened his eyes and stared back. He saw the taller man’s jaw almost drop. _Oh, the mask moved_ , Fuji thought when their song ended.

Fuji snapped back to reality and his smile grew wider, making Tezuka raised an inquiring eyebrow.

‘I just remembered something good, Tezuka,’ he said, answering Tezuka’s silent question.

The silence between them lasted until they were distracted by loud footsteps.

‘My, my. Here they come,’ Fuji groaned while folding his arms across his chest and placing one hand under his chin.

Tezuka followed his gaze. Momo and Kaidoh were almost running, shoulder to shoulder, padding towards them. The two young men reached them in no time and both handed a piece of paper and a pen to Tezuka.

‘What are you doing Mamushi? I was here first!’ growled Momo.

‘Fuushhuuu. That’s my line. Get out of the way, stupid Momoshiro!’ hissed Kaidoh between his teeth at the purple-eyed boy.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka who was out of words.

‘They are always like that, fighting over small things.’ Fuji chuckled and moved closer to Tezuka before continuing. ‘Well, since they are one of your biggest fans, I’ll let them borrow you this time, Tezuka.’

He winked at Tezuka, who’s eyes behind the rimless glasses grew big and stared at him as if he just spoken in pig Latin.

The night came to an end after their performance; they signed autographs and graciously answered questions from the London Press. Fuji never had the chance to talk with Tezuka again. He only saw their group leaving the place with Oishi bidding them goodbye.

* * *

**_Nothing comes easily_ **

**_Where do I begin?_ **

**_Nothing can bring me peace_ **

**_I’ve lost everything._ **

Fuji woke up feeling a little light-headed. It was an 11-hour flight from London and they landed at the Narita Airport late last night. After successfully evading the media, the band, including Oishi crashed at his place. He didn’t mind the idea since his apartment could accommodate all of them and it was the closest to their school, Tokyo University of the Arts.

6:18 AM, according to his cactus-shaped digital alarm clock. I need to adjust my body clock, Fuji noted mentally. His eyes flew at the right side of his bed, which was still made up and free from creases – the smiling face and the warmth beside him that he was so used to waking up with everyday was not there anymore. _Akira_. Fuji whispered to himself, leaving a bitter taste on his mouth as the name traced his lips. His sapphire orbs became brooding and he made a deep sigh. Fuji closed his burning eyes and leaned back to the soft leather head rest. His body was tired but his mind couldn’t stop from thinking and remembering. He kept his eyes close for a long moment, his thoughts moving sluggishly, hunting him – he couldn’t seem to make these thoughts go anywhere.

Fighting his tears, Fuji chuckled bitterly and rubbed his eyes. He got up from his bed, wore his robe and picked up a carton box from the nightstand. The honey-brown haired man padded towards his glass folding wall and pulled back the drapes. He effortlessly and smoothly slid them open and stepped out into the veranda. The sky was so dark and it was raining hard. The breezing damp air made Fuji shiver and embrace himself. He took out one cigarette from the box, brought it to his thin lips and lit it. Fuji stopped himself from coughing, and slowly breathed out white smoke. The smell of tobacco made him more light-headed than he was, but that was what he wanted – the floating feeling and the numbness.

The rain picked up against the roof and Fuji didn’t hear the soft knocking on his door. He turned around when he felt someone was watching him. His red-headed best friend was standing and leaning against the sliding glass wall, looking at him with so much concern in his eyes.

Eiji walked towards Fuji and without saying anything, he snatched the cigarette from Fuji’s hand and dabbed it in to the ashtray. Fuji was not surprised by how his friend acted. Just what I expected, he thought to himself.

‘Good morning, Eiji,’ he said and smiled at his beloved friend, who was unusually silent. ‘You look like you could sleep longer. Your classes will not start until noon,’ Fuji added when Eiji didn’t answer him.

‘I look much better than you…and how many times do I have to tell you to stop burning your lungs!’ Eiji said, his tone was reproachful but his eyes were sad.

‘What’s wrong with you? Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?’ Fuji teased, ignoring Eiji's accusations.

The pianist shook his head, sighed deeply and grabbed Fuji’s hand. He led the blue-eyed vocalist inside the room and into the kitchen, where Oishi was cooking. When Fuji was already seated, Oishi handed him a mug, filled with steaming, hot liquid.

‘Thank you Oishi, but what’s this?’ Fuji exclaimed when he saw what was inside the mug. ‘You realize I am not a kid, right?’

‘That’s good for you,’ the warm-eyed man pointed out. ‘Just drink your milk while it’s hot.’

Fuji shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his milk, fighting the urge to stick out his tongue to Oishi like a five-year old kid.

‘You really do put on a good show,’ Eiji said, almost a whisper, and sat beside him. ‘How long do you plan on doing this to yourself?’ he continued.

‘Doing what exactly? I am totally fine, Eiji,’ Fuji answered with his eternal smile.

‘Come on Fujiko. We know that there is something wrong even there’s a big smile plastered in your face. We know,’ Eiji choked. ‘You know that you are not okay. This is not you.’

**_Don’t know how_ **

**_But I’ll get by_ **

**_Slowly pull myself together_ **

Fuji stared at his ever-loving best friend. Eiji's cat-eyes were conveying messages more than words could say.

He had known Eiji and Oishi since they were in middle high school and the two became his instant companions. They shared almost everything - their dreams and even making wishes from fallen eyelashes. They grew up together, witnessed each others’ joy, triumphs, and unfortunately, his heartache and pain.

Fuji felt a lump on his throat and fought back the tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lower lip.

‘In time, I will be fine, Eiji, Oishi,’ he finally said, assuring the two men. ‘I am moving on,’ he continued, this time assuring himself.

Oishi looked at Eiji, and the latter sighed and nodded.

‘We’ll take your word Fujiko,’ the red-headed man said in resignation. ‘He is not worth it for you to suffer this much.’

‘If you need anything, we are always here, ok?’ Oishi said in a mother-like manner.

Fuji couldn’t help but smile at his friends and was surprised when Eiji embraced him from behind and sniffed his hair.

‘Nya Fujiko, you smell like cigarette! Go take a shower,’ Eiji exclaimed in his ear.

Fuji chuckled. ‘Hai, hai,’ he said and stood up from his seat.

‘Breakfast will be ready when you’re done.’ He heard Oishi shouting when he was almost at his bedroom door.

Fuji skipped to his bathroom, his emotions unrecognizable.

* * *

 

Classes went smoothly though his classmates bombarded him questions about their London stint. When the school day was finally done, Fuji walked swiftly out to the Inter-Media Arts building parking lot. It was crowded with fleeing students. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. He wrapped his arms around himself. When Fuji was in the comfort of his car, he got the heater running. While he was sitting there, waiting for the heat to take effect, his cell phone rang. He took the small silver device out of his bag and looked at the screen. Momo’s name was flashing at the caller’s ID.

‘Yes Momo?’

‘Fuji-senpai, where are you?’ Momo asked energetically.

‘I am about to go home,’ Fuji answered. ‘Are you still at the house?’

‘Yes senpai. Kaidoh woke up late.’

‘Who woke up late? It was you, stupid Momoshiro!’ Fuji heard Kaidoh shouting in the background.

He sighed before asking. ‘So what’s up?’

‘Ah yes. We have news for you, so please hurry home. Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai are here too,’ Momo mumbled without taking a breather.

Fuji was suddenly curious, hearing the smile on Momo’s voice.

‘Give me five minutes,’ Fuji said before pressing the end button and started his car’s engine.

‘I’m home,’ Fuji called out when he was already inside his 3-bedroom apartment.

‘Oh Fujiko, welcome back,’ greeted Eiji, smiling warmly at him.

Suddenly, a rush of nostalgia came to him; he missed going home to a house where someone was waiting. He felt the warmth of a home quickly enveloping him.

Kaidoh, Oishi and Momo were sitting at his U-shaped, dark teal sofa and their eyes were immoveable from his HD TV. Fuji looked at Eiji, raising an eyebrow. The pianist continued smiling and beckoned him to watch. His eyes flashed up and he was surprised when he saw his own face in front of them. He realized that they were watching the local evening news and the program was reporting about their successful London tour. It was their latest show, where they met Atobe and Tezu--. Fuji’s thoughts were interrupted by the chorused ooohhss and whistles from his friends. When he looked at them, they were smirking at him, like they were enjoying a private joke.

‘What?’ he asked warily.

His foolish friends continued grinning from ear to ear, while their eyes were switching from him to the television, then back to him again. Fuji felt his blood started to rise when no one answered. He was about to stand up when something caught his eyes. His beautiful orbs flew wide open – a picture of Tezuka and he, close to each other, him whispering to Tezuka, was on his 42-inch television screen.

‘I told you, that was nothing. I was just asking for his autograph!’ Fuji exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

‘But it doesn’t look like it, Fu-ji-ko-chan!’ Eiji teased, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

‘Nice move Fuji-senpai. Nice move,’ added Momoshiro.

Oishi and Kaidoh remained silent, but their cheeks were the shade of pink. Fuji felt his last string snapped as the group ganged up on him. He opened his eyes in the most menacingly way he could manage. The four young men who were seated with him around the dining table shivered, as if the temperature dropped to freezing point. Kaidoh let out a hiss and Oishi cleared his throat, fighting a chuckle.

‘I am sorry Fuji. We got a little excited,’ the neatly-cut haired man apologized.

‘Fujiko don’t be mad. We are just happy for you,’ Eiji mused. Still smiling at him like a kid.

The blue-eyed man let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Happy about what?’ he asked.

‘Well, you know, it’s time for you to move…’

‘Okay, that’s enough!’ Fuji interrupted, with finality in his tone. He took a sip of his tea and stared at everyone. ‘So why are we all here in the first place?’ Fuji’s voice sounded a little sharp.

‘We are invited to an interview with Shiba-san this coming Friday night, senpai,’ Momo answered promptly.

Kaidoh talked for the first time that night. ‘We’re doing it, right senpai?’

‘Well since it is Shiba-san, I guess there’s no harm in doing it,’ Fuji said in a serious tone.

He saw Eiji and Oishi exchanged glances. He raised an eyebrow at the two. Oishi just shrugged his shoulders and Eiji didn’t even bother to hide his animated smile. Fuji felt that he was missing something but decided not to pay any more attention at his best friend, as his head started to bother him.

‘What is this interview for?’ he asked, clearing the details.

Kaidoh’s voice was very quiet when he answered. ‘It is for a national magazine senpai. They will be making a special issue for Japan’s Elite Bachelors under 25.’

‘That’s cool right? Very cool,’ Momo added, widely smiling at him.

* * *

 

The rest of the week was uneventful, but school was hectic and unforgivable. Summer vacation was approaching and all of their professors were stacking up projects after projects. The band set their practices aside for a while and would resume once vacation begins. They needed to focus on their studies first; after all, they were University students.

When the school day ended that Friday, Fuji rushed home and took a shower. He decided to wear the light blue turtle neck sweater Yumiko gave him - 'Blue always looks good on you, Shusuke.' He remembered Yumiko telling him. Knowing his sister, she must be just teasing.

There was still an hour before the interview and Oishi said that the studio was only a 25-minute drive from his apartment. Fuji didn’t want to be too early, but he could not stay in the empty house anymore. He donned his light beige jacket and got his car keys, then headed out.

Finding the studio wasn’t difficult, though Fuji had never been there before. He parked in front of the first building. I drove too fast, Fuji realized when he looked at the dashboard’s clock; he made the 25-minute drive into a 14-minute drive. Fuji chuckled. Oishi would be freaking out if he was in the car with me.

He stepped out of the car and leaned against its side. He fished his cell phone out of his jeans’ back pocket and dialed Eiji’s number.

‘Nya Fujiko. Are you done preparing?’

‘Yes, actually I am already outside the studio,’ Fuji informed his best friend.

‘Huh? You’re too early!’ Eiji said, exaggerating his surprise.

‘Maa, I don’t mind and you know that I don’t want to stay at the house. I’ll just wait here.’

‘Oishi, hurry up! Fujiko is already there.’ He heard Eiji bellowed.

‘Huh? Then hurry up and brush your teeth Eiji!’ Oishi exclaimed with his usual motherly tone in the background.

Fuji couldn’t help not to smile. Friends are really noisy…and angels.

‘Fujiko, we’ll be there in 20 minutes, ok? I’ll be driving.’

‘I am not going anywhere Eiji. Go now and be careful, don’t make Oishi freak out,’ Fuji said, reminding his over reacting friend.

‘Okay. See you in a bit!’ Eiji said before hanging up.

Having nothing to do, he fetched his cigarette box and lit one. The night wind was blowing against his face; ruffling his soft honey-brown hair. He just stood there and contentedly listened at the silence of the night. His eyes flew open when he saw someone pacing towards him. The man was noticeably graceful. Anyone would feel intimidated by his presence; every step was full of confidence. Fuji was surprised himself to immediately recognized the taller man approaching him. Fuji dabbed his cigarette in to his portable ashtray and smiled at the newcomer.

**_Nothing comes easily_ **

**_Fill this empty space_ **

**_Nothing is like it was_ **

**_Turn my grief to grace_ **

* * *


	3. Koi no Gekidasa (ECSTACY!) [Uncool Love (ECSTACY!)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - A TeFu fic  
> Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, neither the title of the fic and the chapters.  
> Originally posted in LJ and FF.net  
> Koi no Gekidasa (ECSTACY!) by Tachikiritai

Having nothing to do, Fuji fetched his cigarette box and lit one while leaning on the side of his car, waiting for his friends.  The night wind was blowing against his face, ruffling his soft honey-brown hair.  He just stood there and contentedly listened at the silence of the night.  His eyes flew open when he saw someone pacing towards him.  The man was noticeably graceful and anyone would feel intimidated by his presence; every step was full of confidence.   Fuji was surprised himself to immediately recognized the taller man approaching him.  The blue-eyed young man dabbed his cigarette in to his portable ashtray and smiled at the newcomer.

‘It’s nice to see you here, Tezuka.’

‘Ah, it’s nice to see you too, Fuji,’ Tezuka said in a quiet, baritone voice.

Tezuka stopped in front of him and glanced at the ashtray he was holding, curiously.  Fuji just shrugged his shoulders and put the ashtray inside the car.  The two young men just stood in silence for a few minutes and it wasn’t uncomfortable.  Neither of them was bothered by the quiet.  Suddenly, Tezuka’s cell phone rang.  The bespectacled man excused himself and walked, not too far away from Fuji, and answered the call.

‘ _I am already here, Atobe.’_   Fuji heard the taller man say.  Tezuka’s occasional ahs and grunts were the only sound breaking the silence.  Again, Fuji was left nothing to do but tried not to look at Tezuka…unsuccessfully.  His dark brown hair was as usual, disheveled – even so, Tezuka looked like he had just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel.  Tezuka Kunimitsu, a very good tennis player and a good looking young man.  No wonder he has so many girl fans swooning over him.  Fuji smiled when realization came to him _.  This is what I missed.  Of course, Tezuka would be one of Japan’s Elite Bachelors under 25!_  Fuji shook his head, thinking how his friends acted the night they informed him about the interview, how they kept this from him.  He let out a sigh and glanced up, and the tennis superstar was staring at him, his amber eyes were unexpectedly vulnerable.  Fuji caught his breath and blinked.  The honey-brown haired guitarist stared up at the sky to avoid Tezuka’s eyes.

‘Where are your friends?’  Fuji heardTezuka.

‘Oh, they are still on their way.’  Fuji answered casually.  ‘I was a little too early, like you.  And sometimes, being alone is nice,’ he continued.

‘Aren’t you afraid to be all by yourself?’  The taller man stopped short, measuring Fuji’s expression for a moment.  ‘I mean your band is famous, you might get bothered by your fans or by the press.’ Tezuka continued as he leaned against the car, beside Fuji.

‘I could say that to you, you know?’  The singer answered immediately, rolling his eyes to hide his surprise at Tezuka’s sudden proximity.

A night wind blew past them that made Fuji shiver.  Tezuka noticed, and then stood straight.

‘The others will be here in a few minutes.  Would you like to go inside and wait there instead?’  Tezuka raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

‘I guess you’re right.’  Fuji cleared his throat and followed the taller man.

‘By the way, the sweater looks good on you,’ Tezuka said, watching him and smiled a crooked smile so beautiful that Fuji could only stare at the taller man.

Fuji was surprised; he didn’t expect Tezuka’s stoic mask could be very versatile.  He looked down, flushing of course.  The blue-eyed man tried to hide his embarrassment.

‘So even you can smile like that, Tezuka,’ Fuji said laughing, trying to make the distance clear in his tone.  The sound of his laughter was off, but Tezuka did not seem to notice.  The dark-brown haired man just grunted his throat and adjusted his rimless glasses.

_This is not good,_ Fuji thought internally.  _Did Yumiko-neesan see this coming that’s why she gave me this sweater?_  

He questioned himself, referring to his clairvoyant sister.

The two young men walked in silence until they were under the shelter of the building.  Fuji noticed that his friends were already there and he heard Eiji called out for him while bouncing towards them.

‘Fujiko, I’m sorry.  Did you wait long?’ asked Eiji while gasping for air.

‘Not at all, Tezuka was kind enough to accompany me,’ he said, tilting his head towards the bespectacled man.

The redhead looked at Tezuka, then at Fuji, then at Tezuka again.

‘Oh I see.  So that’s how it is,’ Eiji said, smiling widely at the both of them.

Fuji knew his best friend’s train of thought, and before something more complicated comes out from the pianist’s mouth, he opened his eyes and stared at Eiji intensely.  But the cat-eyed man wasn’t affected by his glare; the redhead just stuck out his tongue, gave Tezuka a hearty wink and padded towards Oishi, Momo and Kaidoh, who had the same menacing smile plastered on their faces.

‘Fujiko, just take your time!’ Eiji bellowed before turning into a corner.

Fuji sighed.  ‘I’m sorry.  He is really bouncy and talkative most of the time,’ he said in a soft voice, turning his eyes away from Tezuka.

‘He’s like a kid,’ the taller man commented.

Fuji was surprised.  _That was unexpected,_ he thought.  Tezuka was not affected by Eiji’s teasing and seemed to be in a conversational mood.

He smiled and met Tezuka’s eyes.  ‘Yes, he is such a kid,’ Fuji agreed.

‘Yo Tezuka!’  They heard someone call and it sounded like no other than Atobe.

They turned around to realize that Atobe was sashaying towards them, along with Inui and Oshitari.

‘There is a 96.58% probability that Tezuka was forty-five minutes earlier than the appointed time,’ said Inui as the group reached them.  His glasses were glistening against the lights.

Oshitari creased his eyebrows.  ‘You know Tezuka; he can’t let his guard down,’ said the blue-haired man, mimicking Tezuka’s voice.

Fuji was amused by how the newcomers teased the amber-eyed man.  He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

Tezuka grunted his throat, but before he could say something, Atobe interrupted him. ‘It is nice to see you here, Fuji,’ the purplish-grey haired man said while smiling widely, flashing his perfect set of teeth.

Tezuka stepped back a little and folded his arms across his chest while the doubles pair nodded their heads and smiled at the guitarist.

Fuji smiled back at the two before facing Atobe.  ‘I didn’t expect you to be here, Atobe,’ he said, playing dumb.

The self-proclaimed king smirked.  ‘Of course I would be here.  I am a bachelor and the whole nation would be awed by my presence in the magazine,’ the diva said in a majestic tone.

‘I am sure they will be, Atobe,’ agreed Fuji while smiling sarcastically.

Oshitari and Inui looked at each other and laughed.

‘As expected of Fuji Shusuke,’ said Atobe with a raised eyebrow, but smiling.  ‘I am also sure that now your band is back here in Japan, the press would be feasting on you, again, Fuji.’

The smaller man pretended not to hear Atobe, and instead of answering, he checked his watch and smiled.  ‘I’d better be going.  It’s almost time for the interview and Oishi might come out here, panicking,’ Fuji said, deliberately not looking at the millionaire.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, like it was on cue.  Fuji looked at the screen and saw Eiji’s name.

‘It’s them.’  He informed the four young men.  ‘I’ll be going now.  It’s nice to see all of you here,’ he continued and started taking the way Eiji took earlier.

But before turning in to the corner, Fuji craned his neck to look at Tezuka.  ‘Thank you for accompanying me, Tezuka,’ he said smiling, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

**_PURAIDO dake ga areba ii no sa sou shinjikondeita_ **

**_Kekkyoku itsumo umaku ikazu ni yarisugoshiteita kedo_ **

**_(I believed that it would be okay just having my pride_ **

**_Though in the end I always took it too far without doing well)_ **

****

‘Na Tezuka, what was that?  Huh?’ asked Atobe, his voice was teasing.

Tezuka’s eyes flashed up to Atobe and adjusted his glasses.  ‘What do you mean?  We were both early.’

Atobe grinned.  ‘Oh?  That is not what my insight tells me.’

Inui and Oshitari exchanged knowing glances.  Tezuka just kept quiet and stared at his narcissistic friend with a puzzled look.

The multi-millionaire put an arm around Tezuka’s shoulders and whispered.  ‘You two looked like a couple.’  His voice was low, but still teasing.

The dark brown-haired man’s eyes grew wide at Atobe, but the latter stared back at him and smiled widely.  Atobe was saved from Tezuka’s deathly glares when Echizen came to them, panting.

‘Did you help a pregnant woman again, Echizen?’ asked Inui.  ‘Too bad that you are not too late – my Super Ultra Deluxe juice was waiting for you,’ the spiky haired man continued, his voice was dangerous.

‘As if I would drink that,’ answered Echizen.  ‘I would rather run laps, right buchou?’  The cheeky young man continued.

Oshitari ruffled Echizen’s hair.  ‘You are really something, Echizen!’ he said laughing.

‘Ouch!  That hurts Oshitari-san,’ Echizen groaned, avoiding Oshitari.

The blue haired man stopped when they heard Atobe.

‘Guys, I hope that you are not doing anything tomorrow, because we will be having fun tonight.’  Atobe’s eyes were shining dangerously.

‘Huh?  Not again.’  Echizen was perplexed, while the doubles pair exchanged puzzled glances.

‘What do you mean, Atobe?’ asked Tezuka.  He had the feeling that his millionaire friend was up to something again, like the last time they were in London.

Atobe’s eyes lingered at Tezuka, longer than necessary and smiled.  ‘You’ll see,’ the purplish-grey head finally answered.

* * *

 

Fuji wasn’t sure how he ended up in Atobe’s mansion.  He just remembered that after their interview, Atobe, Tezuka, and the other three young tennis stars were waiting for them at the lobby.   For no reason at all, the self-proclaimed king invited them to his house for dinner.  After hearing Atobe, Momo and Eiji got really excited and immediately accepted the invitation in behalf of their group.  Since they didn’t have classes and band practice the next day, and to avoid arguments, Oishi, Kaidoh and Fuji just agreed.

The band’s vocalist sighed and looked around him.  They were gathered in a spacious and luxurious living room – rare expensive paintings, grand chandeliers and fine collections of crystal glasses adorned the room.  Five house helpers were standing nearby, ready to serve them with foods, drinks, and whatever they needed.  To top it all, ten extra security guards were dispatched around the mansion.

_‘What did you expect?  I have invited nine world renowned young stars and not to mention here at my house tonight, of course I need to take extra precautions.  The press would not dare to sneak in.’ Fuji remembered Atobe saying when Oishi asked the diva about his grandiose act.  'And to make the obvious clearer, we would like to keep this as private as possible, na Fuji?  The press really loves to put you in the hot seat, after all,' added Atobe in a matter-of-fact tone._

_'If you already knew that, why invite us in the first place?' Fuji asked sarcastically._

_'Maa, I’ve got everything covered.  I wouldn't let those damn paparazzi have their way, so let’s just enjoy tonight and forget the outside world for the meantime, Fuji,' the diva answered and sashayed his way inside his mansion._

‘Fujiko, come here.’  Fuji heard Eiji calling, pulling him back to reality.  The bouncy redhead was playing Poker with Inui, Kaidoh, Momo and Echizen.

Fuji seated himself beside Eiji whose cheeks were flushed.  His nose caught a faint smell of alcohol from his best friend.

‘Fujiko chan, can you play for me?’ asked Eiji while handing him the cards.

He got the cards and looked at them.  _These cards are way too far from winning_ ; he thought to himself and glanced at Eiji.

‘Eiji, are you drunk?’

‘Nya?  No, I am just a little sleepy and light-headed,’ answered Eiji, while leaning his head at Fuji’s shoulder.

The blue-eyed man smiled and whispered.  ‘And there you were telling me that you’re not drunk.’

After a few minutes, he was able to get a Royal Flush and won the game.  Suddenly, Inui brought a glass filled with green liquid and handed it to Momo, who lost in their game.  Echizen’s eyes grew wide and gasped, as if he saw a ghost.

‘What is this Inui-san?’ Momo asked Inui, looking at the weird drink on his hands.

Inui adjusted his glasses and smiled.  ‘This is the punishment for the loser.  It’s my latest invention, the Super Ultra Deluxe Inui juice.’

‘But we didn’t talk about this!’ complained Momo, his hands were shaking.

‘Maa, let’s put that issue aside.  Don’t worry; I’ve adjusted its taste thoroughly,’ Inui said and beckoned Momo to start drinking.

The purple-eyed man slowly drank the juice with trembling lips.  When the glass was half-full, Momo let out a loud scream.

‘Ah!  What’s that Inui-san?  It tastes really, really bad!’ Momo shouted while running to find the bathroom, his hands were covering his mouth.

‘What a rude guy.  This is the most delicious of all my energy drinks,’ mumbled Inui.  ‘Do you want to try it too?’ the bespectacled man asked the remaining players.

Echizen, Eiji and Kaidoh were shaking their heads frantically and stepped away from Inui.

‘No, thank you!’ the three young men chorused.

Fuji got curious.  ‘I would like to try it, Inui,’ he said while smiling.

Inui was surprised but handed him a glass and filled it with the green drink.  Kaidoh, Echizen and Eiji’s eyes grew wide as the honey-brown haired man was able to finish the drink without taking a breather.

‘Ah!  This tastes good.  I recommend it!’ exclaimed Fuji and his smile grew wider, while handing the empty glass back to Inui.

‘Fujiko, I really don’t get your taste buds!  You are really weird!’ Eiji sneered, and the group laughed heartily.

After winning three games straight and with Eiji, Echizen and Kaidoh had their share of Inui’s drink, Fuji started to feel sleepy.  He excused himself and got up to get some fresh air.

 

**_Kokokara subete hajimaru munasawagi wo sutete_ **

**_Imasugu tozasareteiru sono DOA wo aketai_ **

**_(Everything will start from here; I’ll throw away all my uneasiness_ **

**_I want to open that closed door right now)_ **

 

‘So Tezuka, did you visit your doctor already?’ asked Atobe.

‘Ah.  I went to him yesterday,’ Tezuka answered in his usual calm self.

Oishi was bothered and couldn’t stop himself from asking.

‘Uhm, Tezuka, I hope you wouldn’t mind me asking, but,’ Oishi stopped to breathe.  ‘Are you okay?  I mean are you injured or something?’ the neatly-cut haired man continued.

‘That was just for our post tournament check up.  I am not injured.’  Tezuka’s eyes never left Oishi while talking.  He didn’t expect the concern from Oishi as they just known each other not too long ago.  _Maybe it’s his nature, like a mother_ , Tezuka thought.

‘Oh.  That is good to hear then,’ said the warm-eyed man.

‘Usually, Dr. Takishima tags along with us, but his family is busy preparing for his younger brother’s wedding so he was not able to come with us to London,’ Oshitari added in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tezuka saw Oishi’s eyes grew wide for a second and his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist.

‘Takishima Ryou?  Did you mean the eldest son of Takishima’s Group of Companies’ President?  Eldest brother of Takishima Akira?’ asked Oishi, his eyes were bothered and hiding something.

‘Yes Oishi, the same man,’ answered Oshitari.  ‘Do you personally know him?’

‘No, not your doctor, but his younger brother.  I know Akira very well,’ answered Oishi after a moment of silence while nodding his head to no one in particular.  His eyes were painted with sadness and anger.

Oishi’s reaction made Tezuka curious – the dark haired man called the younger Takishima in his first name and the sound of anger was definitely obvious in his tone.  He saw Atobe and Oishi exchanged glances and the latter’s warm eyes roamed the room - as if searching for something, for someone. Tezuka followed Oishi’s gaze and did not notice that Atobe was looking at him intensely while hiding a smile.

‘Na Tezuka, are you curious?’  Atobe asked him suddenly.  ‘Would you like to know why Oishi is acting strange?  Hn?’

Tezuka shot the diva with his deathly glare and answered.  ‘It is not necessary Atobe, because it doesn’t concern me.’

The self proclaimed king was not affected by his glares; instead, Atobe’s smile grew wider and continued.  ‘Oh? Are you sure?  Maybe I’ll ask Fuji to tell you the whole story.’

Oishi and Oshitari who were just listening to them looked at Tezuka.  The warm-eyed man smiled timidly while the blue head grinned at him.  Tezuka stood up from his seat without answering.

‘Where are you going Tezuka?  Don’t you want to know who Akira to Fuji was?’ Atobe continued, still teasing him.

Tezuka sighed and adjusted his glasses.  ‘I think I need some fresh air,’ he said to Oishi, not looking at the purplish-grey haired man or to Oshitari.  He really wanted to escape Atobe and the sudden awkward atmosphere.

‘You can go to the veranda, it got the nicest view.’  Atobe was smiling.  ‘You know your way, right?’

‘Ah.’  He excused himself and padded upstairs.

* * *

 

**_Konna ni yogoreta mado ja nanimo mienai dake_ **

**_Imanara nani wo subeki ka mou wakatteru darou_ **

**_(With the window so dirty like this, I just can’t see anything_ **

**_You already know what you should do now, right?)_ **

The night breeze welcomed Tezuka as he stepped out of the veranda.  The rainy days weren’t over; the clouds were hanging low and there were only few stars scattered in the sky.  He tucked his hands on each side of his jeans’ pocket to keep them warm.   He noticed a hammock that wasn’t there when he first came to the mansion.  It looked so inviting and Tezuka could not resist but to lay on it.  He closed his eyes and the wind blew past him.  He was pleased by the silence and by the dim light.  His head started to bother him earlier when he was downstairs, where Echizen, Inui and the others were playing, like bunch of noisy kids.  And the worst cause of his headache was Atobe.  He was really not interested with what was Atobe had to say, but there was something in the conversation that caught his interest and he couldn’t name what it was.

Tezuka's eyes flew open when he heard something different.  He stood up and focused his mind to where the beautiful sound was coming from.  He turned abruptly and walked back the way he had come.  Tezuka hurriedly passed through a long corridor and stopped outside a huge wood antique door at the end of the hall.  He slowly and quietly opened the door just to be surprised; a beautiful, white grand piano was set on the platform by the gilt-edged glass window and seated in front of it was Caerulean’s lead vocalist – Fuji.

The smaller man’s back was nearly facing him, giving Tezuka an angle to see how Fuji played.  His slender and long fingers were flowing swiftly across the ivory, filling the room with a composition so complex, so luxuriant.  It was impossible to believe that only one set of hands played.  Tezuka stared at Fuji’s face; his eyes were closed but the music still surged around them without a break.

Tezuka felt his jaw drop and his mouth was slightly open in astonishment.  Suddenly the music slowed, transforming into something softer, but unbearably sad.   Like the band’s songs, he found himself into another world; a world where only sadness, pain and heartache existed.  Tezuka’s amber eyes were once again lingering at the smaller man. The honey-brown head’s eyes were still closed and his beautiful face was peaceful and vulnerable, completely absorbed by the music flowing from deep within.

The song drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key.  The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

Tezuka didn’t know what to do when the music ended.  He didn’t want Fuji to think that he was invading his privacy.  But when the honey-brown haired man faced him, he was surprised; Fuji was smiling at him.

‘Ne Tezuka did you like it?’ asked the blue-eyed man while standing and walked towards the huge glass window.

‘You knew I was here?’ Tezuka inquired instead of answering Fuji, and he crossed the room.

Fuji kept smiling at him and didn’t answer his question either.  They just stood there, not saying anything.  Both felt that words weren’t needed to understand each other.

‘So you play the piano too.’  He heard Tezuka say.  It wasn’t a question.

‘Yes, I did.  Now, I just play out of whim,’ Fuji answered, looking out the window.

When he didn’t hear Tezuka say something, Fuji sighed and continued.  His thoughts were years away.

‘I have a younger brother, Yuuta.  When we were young, we learned how to play the piano together.  I really enjoyed playing so I practiced a lot.  I entered competitions at a young age and won.  People hailed me as a musical prodigy, a genius.’  Fuji stopped to let out a soft, bitter laugh.  ‘But when I was in Second year in middle school, Yuuta went to the same school, only to realize that he hated me.  I couldn’t blame him - people started calling him the younger brother of genius Fuji Shusuke and Yuuta was cornered in to a wall.  He decided to transfer to a different academy with dormitories; to walk away from my shadow and from me.’  Fuji’s opened eyes were unreadable.  The blue-eyed man sighed before he continued.

‘He rarely went home nor spoke to me.  Things were like that for a year and it was unbearable, until we just found ourselves talking again.  So when I went to high school, I decided to stop playing the piano in public and learned the guitar.  Yuuta didn’t approve my decision and told me that it wasn’t my fault how people treated him, but that was the only thing I could do for my brother.  I did not want him to live under my shadow and suffer.’  Fuji sighed again, and chuckled.  ‘I am sorry if I made you listen to my ramblings, Tezuka.’

When Fuji finished his monologue, he craned his neck to see Tezuka staring at him, the taller man’s face was unexpectedly tender and his eyes were smoldered at his’.  Fuji blinked, his mind going blank and his stomach felt full – of butterflies.

‘Wasn’t that a little too much for you to give up?’ asked Tezuka.  ‘You still love playing the piano,’ the taller man pointed out.

Fuji was surprised.  Until that day, Yumiko was the only one, who dared to ask him about his decision and could see through him, could see that his love and passion for piano didn’t change at all.

The honey-brown head smiled before answering Tezuka, like how he answered Yumiko.  ‘It wasn’t easy but I had to keep reminding myself that I made my choice, and I was not going back on it.  And I still play, in private, for the band and my family so I am not really depriving myself.’

Tezuka was about to say something when they heard someone bellowing at the hall.

‘Fujiko chan, yoo-hoo, where are you?’

‘Fuji-senpai, we’re going home!’

‘Here they come,’ said Fuji when he recognized Eiji and Momo’s voice.  His eyes were smiling playfully as he walked towards the door and waited for it to be opened.

‘Ah, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai is here!’ shouted Momo, his eyes were looking behind Fuji, smiling.  ‘With Tezuka-san!’ the spiky head added.

‘There you are Fujiko, hic! We’ve been looking for you all over.’  Eiji stopped shortly, tilting his head to get a view of Tezuka.  ‘So Tezuka, hic, you were hiding Fujiko, nya.’

Momo chuckled after hearing Eiji’s comment, just to cover his mouth immediately when Tezuka grunted his throat.

Fuji grabbed his best friend’s hand and looked at Tezuka.  ‘We’ll be going now; I’ll take this little drunk home,’ the vocalist said, referring to Eiji.

The redhead’s eyes roamed the room before heading out and noticed the grand piano.  ‘Were you playing the piano, Fujiko?’ asked Eiji, looking at his honey-brown haired best friend.  ‘And Tezuka heard you?’

‘A little,’ answered Fuji while shrugging his shoulders casually.  ‘And yes, he heard.  I planned to be discreet, but I guess I failed,’ he continued, while smiling.

Eiji’s eyes grew wide and stared at Fuji intensely.  ‘No fair Fujiko!  The cat-eyed exclaimed and moved closer to the smaller man.  'It’s been over a year, hic, since you resisted touching the piano because of that bastard Akira, and Tezuka was, hic, the one to hear you first?’  Eiji hissed under his breath, trying to whisper, but he was loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

‘Maa, I didn’t know that he was also upstairs, Eiji,’ explained Fuji.  ‘Come on, let’s go home.’

The bouncy redhead pouted in resignation and his eyes flashed up to the bespectacled man.  ‘You’re so lucky Tezuka,’ said Eiji and passed through the huge door with Momo trailing behind him.

Fuji sighed and turned around to face the amber-eyed tennis superstar.  ‘Good night, Tezuka,’ he said while smiling.

‘Hn,’ answered Tezuka and adjusted his rimless glasses.

Tezuka stood there for a while, looking at the honey-brown haired man’s back as the group walked away.  He never knew that there would be someone who could arouse his curiosity, someone who could break through his guard.  A blue-eyed, young man he just met and knew nothing about but never failed to surprise him.  A man that was full of mysteries, a thousand-piece puzzle, and an enigma.   Fuji Shusuke.

 

**_Nandomo hitori no yoru wo akireru hodo kasane_ **

**_Ima goro kiga tsukeba mada koishita koto ga nai_ **

**_Utsuriyuku kono machi de Koi wo tsukamaete_ **

**_EKUSUTASHII (ECSTASY)_ **

**_(The number of nights I have frequently spent alone was astounding_ **

**_Now that I’ve realized it, I still have not been in love_ **

**_Coming and going, in this town, I’ll get a hold of love_ **

**_ECSTACY!)_ **

* * *

****

 

****


	4. At the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - A TeFu fic  
> Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, neither the title of the fic and the chapters.  
> Originally posted in LJ and FF.net  
> At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

**_We were strangers starting out on our journey_ **

**_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_ **

**_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_ **

**_At the beginning with you_ **

 

Fuji kept his eyes open for a minute, and then he slowly closed them.  Another minute had passed and his beautiful blue eyes flew open, for the nth time.  He stared at the ceiling until his eyes got used to the dark.  Since he woke up 30 minutes earlier, he had been doing the same routine, over and over, trying to get back to sleep.  He was counting cacti too until he got lost and gave up.  He glanced at his alarm clock and learned that it was only 5AM.  He wanted to stay in the comfort of his bed for a little longer, but it seemed that sleep wasn't coming back though he slept late the night before.  The honey-brown haired man stood up from his bed and padded towards the huge, sliding glass window.  Outside, the sky was still dark but few streaks of orange were already visible; a new day, a new beginning.  Fuji stretched out his arms upwards and let out a yawn, and then his cell phone broke the silence of his room.

'Hoi hoi!  Good morning Fujiko!'  Fuji heard Eiji's energetic voice when he answered the call.

‘This is rare. You are up early today, Eiji,' he said, a beautiful smile warmed his face.  'Not to mention it's the start of summer vacation,' Fuji continued, his voice was teasing.

He heard a stifled chuckle from the other line and it sounded like Oishi.  'Nya, don't be mean Fujiko,' the red-head said after a moment of silence.  'By the way, don’t forget our practice later,’ continued Eiji with his usual happy tone.

 _I knew it_ , Fuji thought to himself while still smiling.  His best friend was excited since they would resume their band's practice after putting it on hold for almost a month because of the school works and examinations.  And now that they were free from the university until mid September, they needed to start their rehearsals as soon as possible.   Their management was planning to release a new album and they were hoping that it would be a huge success, like their previous albums.

'Maa, how can I forget when you called twice last night and reminded me about it, Eiji?' The vocalist asked, not really waiting for an answer.  'I'll drop by at school first, ok?  I want to develop the pictures needed for the university’s exhibition next term as soon as possible so I can focus on our rehearsals,’ Fuji continued while pacing towards his walk-in closet and busied himself wondering what to wear.

'Ooohhhh, as expected of the number one student in the Media Arts Department,’ teased Eiji.  ‘Okay.  Get your pictures developed and we can pick you up there,' the red-head continued.  'Yuuta borrowed your car, right?

'Ah.  He picked it up last night but I didn't get any details about his date,' said the honey-brown haired young man.  His smile grew wider when he remembered what happened the night before.

_'Ne Yuuta, I will be home late tomorrow, so just park the car in the garage when you return it,' Fuji said, while accompanying his younger brother towards his silver R8 V10 Coupé - the most luxurious item he bought for himself.  It wasn't about the brand or the price; it was all about the engine.  He really loved driving fast that's why he decided on the sports car, no matter how hard Oishi begged him to settle for a slower car._

_'Thank you, aniki,' answered Yuuta, avoiding eye contact from the older Fuji while getting inside the car.  But before he could close the car's door, Yuuta noticed his brother; Fuji's blue eyes were opened in a mischievous way.  The younger Fuji knew his brother's train of thought and he didn’t like it.  'Don't dare follow me tomorrow, aniki,' Yuuta exclaimed, with his eyes never leaving his brother’s._

_The pair of cerulean orbs shut closed automatically.  'What are you saying?  How could I do that?' the honey-brown haired asked innocently though his beautiful face was saying the opposite._

_'Don't dare, you can’t fool me, stupid aniki!' said Yuuta, slamming the door and started the engine._

_Fuji stepped back and folded his arms across his chest while smiling widely.  Oh!  I made him angry again, he thought to himself._

_But Yuuta stopped and rolled down the car’s window before turning into a curve.  'Thanks again, aniki!  I'll return it tomorrow,' the younger Fuji said, half-smiling._

_'Drive safe,' the blue-eyed answered with his eternal smile and watched his brother maneuvered the car easily.  'Yuuta is so cute,' Fuji whispered to himself._

'Is that so?  Do you want us to follow him later?'  Fuji heard Eiji asked excitedly, pulling him back to reality.

'I wanted to, but I'll let him off the hook this time,' the vocalist said, stifling a chuckle.  'We really need to catch up with our rehearsals, after all.'

'Oh, that's too bad, but you're right, our next album is way too long overdue,' the red-head said, agreeing.  'Let's just stalk him next time.'

'Eiji!'  Fuji heard Oishi exclaiming.  'Spare Yuuta-kun, for God sake,' the warm-eyed man continued in the background, with Eiji laughing over the phone’s receiver.

Fuji couldn’t help but to laugh along with their band’s pianist when he heard Oishi.  ‘I guess we’ll just keep it from our mother,’ he whispered, referring to Oishi.

‘We’ll do that then,’ Eiji answered, not bothering to tone down his voice.  ‘I’ll let you go now Fujiko, so you can finish developing your pictures early,’ the cat-eyed continued.

‘I’ll see you guys later.  I will call you when I am done,’ Fuji said, while picking up a blue shirt and a pair of washed-out jeans from his closet.

‘See you then!’ Eiji exclaimed before a soft click from the other line came.

After an hour, the blue-eyed was already padding his way to their university.  It was a fifteen-minute walk from his apartment to Tokyo University of the Arts through Ueno Park.  He chose to pass a lane with abundant trees and tried to walk discreetly; to avoid being noticed by their fans, especially the press.  Though it's still early, Fuji knew that they can never be too careful with the annoying paparazzi.  

A good day to start summer, Fuji noted mentally when he saw the park full of blooming lavenders.  He couldn’t help himself but to stop and take pictures of the beautiful scenery.  When he felt satisfied with the shots, the honey-brown head's eyes roamed around the park, until someone caught his attention.  He pointed his camera towards the man and adjusted its lens to take a closer look.  The dark-brown haired man was sitting alone on a bench, and it seemed like he was resting.  Fuji was enjoying the view, taking shots after shot, until the man he was watching did the unexpected; he leaned back on to the bench’s back rest, removed his glasses and closed his eyes.  The blue-eyed smiled and started walking.  His eyes were opened, exposing deep blue orbs, like an eagle targeting its prey.  _What a beautiful view, Tezuka Kunimitsu._

* * *

**_No one told me I was going to find you_ **

**_Unexpected what you did to my heart_ **

**_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_ **

**_This is the start_ **

 

After running laps around the park for almost two hours, Tezuka seated himself at the nearest bench he could find.  The soft, summer morning breeze blowing on his face felt very good and refreshing.  He got up from his bed at 4AM after struggling, again, to get a good night sleep the night before.  Waking up during the wee hours of the night because of a certain someone had become a routine.  Whenever he couldn’t go back to sleep, which was almost every day, he would run till the sun rises.  For him, running was the best way to relieve stress and his mind was at its clearest when it's breaking dawn.

Tezuka leaned on the back rest and took off his glasses.  He closed his eyes for a while until his breathing was back to normal.  His eyes flew open when he heard a soft click from his right side; a fuzzy smiling Fuji Shusuke was sitting beside him.  The amber-eyed man wasn't sure how long Fuji had been sitting beside him, but surely, he didn't notice.  Tezuka put on his glasses and stared at the blue-eyed.  The smaller man was wearing a pair of Oakley glasses, a black baseball cap that hid his honey-brown hair and a professional camera on hand.  Fuji still looked good but didn't stand out as a vocalist of a popular band; a good disguise indeed.

‘Good morning, Tezuka,’ greeted the blue-eyed man.

‘Good morning to you too, Fuji,’ he answered back while looking at the camera suspiciously.  ‘Were you just…’

Fuji didn’t let him finish. ‘Oh!  I was on my way to the university when I saw you here.  I just couldn’t resist taking pictures of you, with your eyes closed and without your glasses on,’ the smaller man answered Tezuka's unfinished inquiry, while smiling widely at him.  ‘I am sure that if I sell these, I’ll get paid a lot.  Your fans will spend their money till the last cent and they will worship me.’  The honey-brown haired stopped for a while to breathe and let out a soft chuckle.  ‘That would be nice, ne Tezuka?’

Tezuka knew that the smaller man was only teasing and that he didn’t need to answer.  The two young men just sat there in silence while the park was getting crowded with early risers like them.  Luckily, the bench they were occupying was hidden by trees; they didn’t need to worry about the people and their fans seeing them.   The amber-eyed glanced at Fuji, who was busy taking pictures of the orange horizon behind them and sighed.

It’s been three weeks since he last saw the honey-brown haired vocalist at Atobe’s mansion, but Fuji’s beautiful face always popped up in front of Tezuka when he wasn’t expecting it – Caerulean’s music videos from his wide-screen television, pictures from newspapers and magazines, and huge ads from billboards.   And it’s been three weeks since sleep became evasive because of the blue-eyed and he didn’t know why.  This was all new for Tezuka and he couldn’t explain what was happening to him.

It wasn't a few months ago when he was probably the only person in Japan who didn't know about Caerulean or there was a man named Fuji Shusuke existed.  His friends expected it from him but laughed at him nonetheless.  Atobe knew the band members personally, while Oshitari, Inui and even the spoiled brat Echizen have heard and knew the band through the media. Tezuka was even more surprised when he went home from London to his parents' house and learned that his conservative mother was a big fan of the band.

_‘Kunimitsu, do you want some tea?’ Tezuka Ayana asked her son, who was comfortably seated in one of their sofas in the living room, watching the evening news._

_Tezuka looked at his mother and stood.  'Thank you mother, but I can get it myself,' the dark-brown haired man answered._

_'Just stay still and I'll go get it,' the warm woman said and beckoned her son to sit again._

_Tezuka couldn't do anything but nod.  'Thank you, mother,' he said as he sank back to his seat._

_Ayana smiled at her only son and padded towards the kitchen.  After a few minutes, she returned in the living room carrying a tray with two tea cups filled with jasmine tea, immediately filling the room with the sweet and gentle aroma.  The amber eyed stood up and took the tray from Ayana and placed it on the center table._

_Tezuka held both cups and handed one to his mother, who occupied the seat beside him.  ’Mother, your tea is always the best,’ he complimented, after taking a sip of the warm liquid.  ‘Just how I like my tea.’_

_Ayana couldn’t help but smile.  ’Not too sweet and not too bitter?’ she asked, though she knows the answer._

_‘Hn,’ the young man answered with a little smile on his usual stoic mask._

_The two of them continued watching the news quietly until there was a familiar scene to Tezuka that popped up in their television screen; a picture of him, with someone who was so close beside him and was whispering in his ear.  Fuji Shusuke.  The young tennis superstar saw his mother’s eyes grew wide.  He grunted his throat and returned his cup on the table top.  Tezuka was planning to stay quiet until he heard his mother._

_‘Kunimitsu, was that Fuji Shusuke from Caerulean?’_

_‘Yes mother,’ he answered while adjusting his glasses, discreetly avoiding his mother's eyes.  He was actually surprised that his mother knew Caerulean._

_'You met him in London?’ Ayana asked.  Her attention was focused on her son, ignoring the news completely._

_‘Atobe invited us to one of their performances and introduced us after,’ Tezuka stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.  He didn't want to elaborate with the details and wished that his mother would stop asking, but to his dismay, Ayana asked what he didn’t want to answer._

_'That picture...’  His mother stopped for a while, clearly referring to the picture that was in front of them just a moment earlier.  'Was he telling you something?’_

**_‘Ne Tezuka-san, did you fall in love with me already?’_ ** _Was what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself telling his mother what Fuji asked him that night.  He felt his cheeks warmed up just merely thinking about it, though Fuji said it was only a joke.  Tezuka grunted his throat once again before answering.  ‘He was asking for my autograph,’ he answered in the most convincing tone he could manage._

_He didn’t mean to lie; he hated lying, more so to his mother.  But he’d rather keep the fact to himself than not knowing how to answer Ayana’s possible questions if he told her the truth._

_Fortunately, his mother didn’t press on the matter.  ‘Oh!  Is that so?’ his mother asked after a moment of silence.  ‘Were they good performing live?’ Ayana continued, while setting her elbows at her lap and laced her fingers together._

_‘Yes mother,’ he answered honestly.  ‘With rock and classical music combined, it's like you're somewhere else when you listen to them. They're still young, but they make nice sounds. It's not noise, like most others.'_

_Ayana smiled at her son to hide her surprise.  She knew her son very well and Kunimitsu was not a man of many words.  Their family was very conservative and traditional.  Her parents-in-law, especially her father-in-law, Tezuka Kunikazu helped them raise their only son.  Tezuka grew up into a very responsible, mature, hardworking and serious man.  He learned that words, though few but carefully thought of could convey a person's mind.  Thus, hearing her son complimenting a rock band was new to her._

_'That's what I thought so too when I accidentally heard them on the radio,' she said, fiddling the empty cup with her hands._

_'We're home!'  They heard Tezuka's father, Tezuka Kuniharu bellowed from the door._

_Tezuka glanced at his mother and stood up.  He padded towards the door and greeted his father and his grandfather, who was trailing behind the latter.  Kuniharu paced towards his wife and gave her a peck on her cheek, while Kunikazu nodded at her._

_'Go get changed while I prepare dinner,' Ayana offered and smiled at the three men._

_'I'll help, mother,' Tezuka said and started walking towards the kitchen._

_'I am fine doing it by myself.  Go along with your father and grandfather, I am sure they would love to hear from you,' his mother said._

_Ayana placed a hand at the small of her son's back and guided him back towards the two elder men.  The three men nodded at her and found their way upstairs.  Unknown to Tezuka, the warm-eyed woman stared at her son's back with a gentle smile on her face.  Ayana's mother instinct was telling her that Kunimitsu was opening up into something new, little by little._

 

* * *

**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_ **

**_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_ **

**_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_ **

**_At the beginning with you_ **

 

Tezuka was pulled back to reality when he heard a soft gasp from Fuji.  He looked at the smaller man.  Fuji was still looking through his camera with his eyes wide open with surprise.

'Ne Tezuka,' Fuji whispered, just enough for him to hear.  'Are you up to some running again?' the vocalist asked without taking his eyes off the camera.

The dark-brown head didn't answer, instead, he followed Fuji's gaze.  It led him to a bench not too far from them, which was occupied by two middle-aged men.  At first glance, they looked like normal park goers with cameras hanging on their necks, but with his trained eyes, he instantly knew that the two men were from the press.  He glanced once again at Fuji, who was now looking at him and nodded.  Tezuka grabbed his bag and adjusted his glasses.  The two young celebrities stood up from the bench and started walking away from the two men.  He noticed the smaller man adjusted his cap close to his face.  The bespectacled man looked over his shoulder and learned that the two paparazzi were already at their feet and tailing them.

'Fuji, can you run with your camera?' he asked the blue-eyed while looking ahead, searching for an escape route.

'You bet,' Fuji answered with a wide smile on his beautiful face while returning the camera to its case.  '1, 2,' the smaller man counted while looking at Tezuka and ended it with a nod.

The two young men started running slowly.  When they were almost at a corner, they both realized that the two men were also running behind them.  One of them was calling Tezuka's name, causing other people to turn around and looked at them.  Tezuka wanted to run faster but was a bit hesitant, wondering if Fuji could match his pace.  He side glanced at the honey-brown haired man and sighed.

'I think we should run faster,' the blue-eyed offered, winking at him.

Tezuka was surprised when in an instant Fuji was already running few feet ahead of him.  The young tennis star picked up his pace.

'You didn't think I could run fast, did you Tezuka?' Fuji asked him when he was beside the smaller man again.

The amber-eyed didn't answer.  He knew that the honey-brown head could read his mind without him uttering a word.  Up until that day, the only person who could see through him was his mother and grandfather.  And that scared him, knowing that he only met Fuji not too long ago.  His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Fuji.

'Eiji, I told you I'd call you when I'm done,' the honey-brown haired man said through his cell phone, which was on speaker mode.  Fuji fell silent for a while, still running while waiting for his best friend's answer.

'Nya Fujiko, I couldn't wait any longer!' exclaimed the red-head.  We've already picked up Momo and Kaidoh and we are on our way to school, actually, we’re almost there.'

'Ah impeccable timing Eiji,' Fuji said, smiling.  'Could you stop at the main gate?' he asked before glancing over his shoulder.  The two older men were meters away from them, but the paparazzi were still running and there was no sign of them giving up.  'Don't ask anything, I'll explain later,' the blue-eyed continued.

'Fujiko, we're already here.'  Tezuka heard the bouncy pianist before Fuji pressed the end button of his mobile phone.

The taller man glanced at the vocalist and was surprised when Fuji grabbed his arm and started running faster.  Tezuka wasn't sure where they were heading; he just let the smaller man lead the way.  _He sure runs fast without breaking a sweat,_ Tezuka noted mentally.  Compared to his built, Fuji was really lean and fragile-looking.

After running for almost 3 minutes, Tezuka noticed a shiny black Mercedes-Benz GL550 parked in front of Tokyo University of the Arts' gate.  The spiky-haired young man, Momoshiro, rolled down the passenger's window and bellowed.

'Here, Fuji senpai!' exclaimed Momo while opening the door for them.

'Tezuka, hop in,' said Fuji when they reached the SUV.

Without questions, he got on to the vehicle, quickly followed by the smaller man.  Momoshiro and Kaidoh offered them their seats and helped themselves at the back.  He noticed Oishi looking at him with worried eyes while Eiji was grinning at them from the rear-view mirror.  The red-head started the engine and drove away from the park.  Fuji removed his cap and leaned back, his cheeks were flushed from running.  The blue-eyed used his cap to fan himself and Tezuka could smell the smaller man's shampoo, and that made him a bit uncomfortable.

'Fuji, Tezuka..' said Oishi.  'What happened?' the warm-eyed manager asked.

'I saw Tezuka while I was on my way to the university and before we knew it, two photographers were after us,' said the smaller man in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Stupid paparazzi, really stupid,' exclaimed Momoshiro while Kaidoh hissed silently at the back.

'Is that so?' Oishi asked.  'Please be careful next time,' the emerald-eyed continued with a warm smile on his face.

‘It’s a good thing you brought your big car, Eiji,’ said Fuji while resting his head on the back rest.

The red-head chuckled before answering.  ‘Yumiko-neechan called me earlier,’ Eiji started.  ‘She said that we might need a big car and that it would be better to fetch you earlier at the university rather than wait for your call,’ he continued while glancing at Fuji.  ‘You know that I believe in your sister’s clairvoyance, so I brought this,’ Eiji said, referring to the SUV.

The vocalist’s eyes grew wide and abruptly sat up straight.  ‘Neesan?’

Eiji nodded while looking at Fuji through the rear-view mirror.  'I am glad she called and kinda warned me.  If she didn't, you and Tezuka might still be running away from those paparazzi.'  The red-head glanced at Tezuka and continued.  'Maybe Yumiko-neechan is seeing a new beginning,' said Eiji, the lilt on his voice was very obvious.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and waited for the pianist to continue, but Eiji just smiled at him.  The honey-brown haired young man sighed and sank back to his seat.  Fuji knew that his best friend was hiding something from him.  _I'll deal with him later_ , he noted mentally while closing his eyes.  He decided that he would wheedle it out from the red-head, bit by bit.

'So Tezuka, are you doing something today?' Eiji asked after a moment of silence.

All eyes flashed up to Tezuka, waiting for the bespectacled man's answer.  Tezuka grunted his throat.  He heard that line before from Atobe and he knew that something was about to happen and it would be better to stay away.  He thought he was saved from answering when Oishi's cell phone rang.

'Hello?' said the emerald-eyed when he answered the phone.

After a few moments and Oishi's occasional yeses, the neatly-cut haired young man switched the phone to speaker mode.  And they heard a very familiar voice, Atobe.

'Can you hear me, Tezuka?' asked the purplish-grey haired young tycoon.

The bespectacled man looked at Oishi and the latter nodded at him.  'Ah,' he finally managed to say.

He was not surprised that Atobe knew where he was.  After all, it seemed that the word impossible was not in the millionaire's vocabulary.  Tezuka sighed deeply and waited patiently for Atobe's reply.

'It's good that you didn't come home straight,' said Atobe.  'Your apartment is surrounded by reporters and photographers, waiting for you.  It seemed that you attracted their attention earlier and Fuji helped you, ahn Tezuka?'

The amber-eyed didn't answer; he didn't want Atobe to feel satisfied by teasing him.  He side glanced at Fuji, whose eyes were closed and the gentle rising and falling of the smaller man's chest was a sign that he fell asleep.  He knew that the photographers were only after him and that they didn't notice that he was with Caerulean's vocalist, who disguised himself very well.  The two men were calling his name constantly and heard nothing of Fuji's and Tezuka knew that the blue-eyed was aware of that too.  But Fuji didn't leave, the smaller man ran with him instead, until they escaped safely.

'Don't worry Atobe,' he heard Eiji whispered.  'Tezuka can stay with us at home if he wants to,' the red-head offered, grinning to no one in particular the whole time.    

'I guess you don't have so much to choose from, Tezuka.  I wanted to offer you my house, but I am busy planning my summer vacation.  It would be rude if the host is not there to entertain the guest, right Tezuka?' said the millionaire with his majestic tone.  'So Oishi, I'll leave the tennis superstar in your care.  Expect me to call you later, after I'm done with all the preparations.'  They heard Atobe's crisp laughs before the call ended with a soft click which left them flabbergasted.

‘As expected of Atobe-san - heir of Atobe's Directorate, acting like a king,’ Momo commented, breaking the silence.  ‘And what’s with that preparation?’

'How should we know?  Stupid peach!’ hissed Kaidoh.

The spiky-head bassist looked at Kaidoh like he could kill him.  ‘What did you say?  I was asking myself, Mamushi!’

The two youngest passengers growled and grabbed each others’ shirt, ready to throw some punches.

‘Stop that you two!’ exclaimed Oishi.  The young manager sighed as Momoshiro and Kaidoh pulled away from each other and glued their stares outside.

Eiji grunted his throat softly.  ‘So Tezuka, I guess you’re coming with us,’ the red-head said, quickly glancing at Fuji, who was still asleep and oblivious to what was happening to his surroundings.

The amber-eyed young man sighed in resignation.  He leaned at the back rest and stared outside _.  What am I doing?_ Tezuka asked himself silently.  If he remembered correctly, he was a man who plans everything; from what he would be wearing the next day, his trainings, even his visits to his parents’ house in Chiba.  That’s how it was until he met the band members of Caerulean.  He was no longer the Tezuka Kunimitsu he knew he was and the amber-eyed felt that he was changing.  He could not understand it and wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and carefully massaged his temple.  Involuntarily, his eyes lingered at the man sleeping beside him.  Fuji looked so vulnerable and peaceful.  Few strands of his soft honey-brown hair were on his face.  The amber-eyed was surprised when he felt at ease and sleepy just by merely looking at the smaller man - when in fact, Fuji was the reason he had trouble sleeping.  When Tezuka couldn't fight the urge anymore, he closed his eyes.

Unknown to Tezuka, two pairs of eyes were silently and carefully watching him at the rear-view mirror the whole time until he fell asleep.  Oishi craned his head to look at the two bespectacled young men and smiled.  _There's no need for disguise anymore,_ the warm-eyed thought as he carefully reached out for Fuji and slowly removed the vocalist’s reading glasses.

'Nya Oishi,' whispered Eiji.

'Hmmm?' asked Oishi, glancing at his red-head.

‘Fujiko is smiling a lot nowadays.  Did you notice that?’ asked the indigo-eyed pianist.

‘Was he not always like that?’ asked Oishi instead of answering though he knew what Eiji meant.

‘You know it’s not same, Oishi.  That’s true, he always smiles, but after he left Akira, his smiles were empty, never reached his eyes,’ Eiji said.  ‘But now, I can feel that Fujiko’s returning to his normal self and I am very happy.

The warm-eyed couldn’t agree more with what the pianist said.  It wasn’t a few months ago when Fuji was like a zombie and he was like that for a year.  His family and friends didn’t know what to do but to stay beside the blue-eyed and be strong for him.  But now that Eiji mentioned that Fuji was returning to normal, Oishi could only think of one possible reason why.

‘Should we thank Tezuka for that, Eiji?’ Oishi asked while smiling widely, earning a quick nod from the red haired pianist.

The bouncy pianist smiled back as they entered Route 14, glancing at Fuji and Tezuka from the rear-view mirror.  'They look good together, don't they?'

The young manager placed both hands at the back of his head and nodded.  'They sure do, Eiji.'

* * *

**_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_ **

**_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_ **

**_Life is a road now and forever_ **

**_A Wonderful journey_ **

 

Fuji opened his eyes slowly when he felt a soft tap on his shoulders.  Eiji smiled and opened the SUV's door for him.  He roamed his eyes and learned that everyone were already outside, in front of the Kikumarus' house.  Fuji’s eyes grew wide when he saw Tezuka, casually standing and talking to Oishi.  The honey-brown haired man glanced at his best friend and raised an eyebrow.  He wasn't sure why and how Tezuka ended up being with them but he was sure that it was Eiji's doing.  The bouncy red-head just smiled widely and winked at him.  The smaller man sighed and stared once again at the bespectacled man, who was now looking at him.  He smiled at the young tennis super star, and then alight the vehicle.

‘Eiji-senpai, can we come in now?  I am freaking hungry!' exclaimed the spiky-haired bassist and placed both hands at the back of his head.

'Fuushhuuu,' hissed Kaidoh.  'We just ate two hours ago.  Are you a glutton, stupid Momoshiro?' the drummer continued while adjusting his bandana.  We're not here for vacation.'

'Huh?' asked Momo.  'I know that very well, Mamushi!' the purple-eyed bassist growled.

Needless to say, the two youngest men started their usual cat-fight.  Oishi, being the mother figure of the band got in between them and stopped the ruckus.  Eiji and Oishi ushered them inside the house and left Fuji and Tezuka.

'Ne Tezuka, are you going home?' asked Fuji as he approached the taller man.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses but didn't answer.  He just looked at the smaller man and waited for Fuji to continue.

The vocalist chuckled and started pacing towards the house.  'Of course we know where you live.  Momo and Kaidoh made sure that they know all about you,' Fuji answered Tezuka without being asked.  'So, are you going home?'

The bespectacled man followed Fuji.  'I was thinking about it, actually,' answered Tezuka.  'But it would be rude for Kikumaru, since he invited me to stay for the night,' he continued as they entered the two-storey house.

When Tezuka woke up earlier, he was surprised when he noticed that they were driving through Route 14 - a major highway in Japan that connects Tokyo and Chiba.  Oishi informed him that the entire band members, Oishi included was from Chiba.  And that they would be staying at Kikumaru's house for three days since it can accommodate all of them.  More so, Caerulean could rehearse all day and night if they wanted to without disturbing anyone.  They had the red-head’s parents built a sound proof rehearsal room for them, with the band's money, of course.

When they passed through the entrance door, Tezuka felt like he was home - the house was cozy, spacious and had a warm aura.  He took off his shoes and wore one of the guests' slippers provided.  Fuji ushered him inside, to the living room, where the others were already seated comfortably.

'Tezuka, our house isn't as big as Atobe's, but nonetheless, please feel at home,' offered Kikumaru as he walked towards them carrying a tray with glasses filled with orange juice.

The taller man roamed his eyes and saw everyone smiling at him warmly.  'Ah, thank you Kikumaru,' he answered.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro grabbed their bags and went upstairs, while Oishi and the pianist excused themselves and went to the kitchen.  The amber-eyed was once again left alone with Fuji in the living room.  With nothing to do, Tezuka drained the last of his orange juice and busied himself looking around.  He noticed a mahogany built-in wall unit in one corner of the living room.  His feet led him to it and he learned that it was full of picture frames.  The bespectacled young man was busy looking when he felt that Fuji was already beside him.

'Eiji is from a big family,' Fuji stated as he pointed to one of the frames.  'He is the youngest and always treated as a child.  So you can say he is a bit spoiled and that’s why he acts like a kid,' the blue-eyed continued with his eternal smile.  Fuji got one of the frames and handed it to Tezuka.  'And this is how we were when we're in first year middle high.'

The Fuji, Kikumaru and Oishi in the picture were wearing their school's PE uniform.  Oishi was at the middle, sandwiched by the blue-eyed and the red-head - a picture of a good, wonderful and happy friendship.  Then there were photos of the three with Kaidoh and Momoshiro, during rehearsals, at school, their trips locally and abroad.  Each frame showed the other side of Caerulean, having fun like regular and private people. 

Tezuka’s eyes flashed up when something caught his attention.  He carefully studied the picture and was surprised when he realized why it looked familiar to him.  Fuji noticed the bespectacled man and followed Tezuka’s gaze.  The blue-eyed smiled when he saw the picture Tezuka was looking at.

‘That was taken when you were playing for your third Wimbledon trophy,’ Fuji said while looking at Tezuka.  ‘Momo and Kaidoh were yelling so loud like crazy fans when you won,’ the honey-brown haired vocalist continued while chuckling.  Then Fuji stopped for a while as if he remembered something and faced the taller man.  ‘But I think you need to smile sometimes, Tezuka.  Your face needs some exercise too.’

The bespectacled man looked at Fuji, and instantly wished he didn’t - he was again drawn into the most beautiful and bluest orbs his eyes ever lain on. 

‘You can try doing this,’ the smaller man suddenly said, while closing his eyes and smiled.

Tezuka wasn’t sure how to react, but he was sure that his face was warming up.  He adjusted his glasses and sighed to hide his embarrassment.  It was like a replay of their first meeting.  The amber-eyed tennis star said a loud thank you mentally when he heard Oishi.

'Uhm Tezuka, I know that you're tired so I'll show you your room and you can rest while they practice,' the emerald-eyed offered, while smiling at him.

The tennis super star nodded at Fuji and immediately padded towards the neatly-cut haired man.  Then he noticed Kikumaru and Momoshiro sitting at the bottom step of the stairs while Kaidoh was leaning against the kitchen’s door.  The red-head and spiky-head stood up when they saw Tezuka and retreated in to the kitchen with Kaidoh.  Tezuka knew that the three saw what happened earlier and he felt his temples throb.  He looked back at Fuji and saw the smaller man smiling innocently at him.  Tezuka sighed in resignation as he followed Oishi upstairs and wished he could make Fuji run 100 laps.

* * *

 

'This would be your room,' Oishi said as they stopped in front of a room near the end of the hall.

Tezuka noticed that there were 4 doors on each side of the hall facing each other and another one at the center, end of the hall.  He was wondering how big Kikumaru’s family was when Oishi answered his unspoken inquiry.

'Eiji has two older brothers and two older sisters and believe it or not, most of their extended families are as big as theirs' so they built three extra rooms, just in case,' the smaller man stated while smiling warmly at Tezuka.

Oishi opened the door and led him inside.  The room was spacious enough to accommodate 2 people - there was a queen size bed, a closet and a built-in bookshelf with study table and chair.  It also has its own bathroom.  Tezuka placed his bag on the bed and noticed Oishi opened a sliding glass door.  He followed the emerald-eyed man and learned that his room was adjacent to a veranda, facing the backyard.

'All of the rooms in this side are interconnected by this veranda,' Oishi said and gestured at the other three doors.  ‘The farthest door is Eiji’s and next to it would be shared by Momo and Kaidoh.  They actually occupy different rooms whenever we’re here, but since you’re with us today, they mutually agreed to sleep together in one room without killing each other,’ the warm-eyed continued while chuckling.  ‘They would do anything just to spend some time with you.  They are one of your biggest fans, I told you that, right Tezuka?’

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and nodded.  'Thank you for inviting me here, Oishi.'  The bespectacled man faced the backyard and placed both hands on the terrace.

'It's a pleasure to have you here,' said Oishi.  'We don't have so much to offer, but you can enjoy watching the band's rehearsal for their upcoming album,' the young manager offered while gazing down.

The amber-eyed followed Oishi's gaze and saw Fuji unlocking a door while the other three were behind him.  Momoshiro saw them and waved his hands up his head while smiling widely.

'Nya, Oishi!  Come down here with Tezuka,' exclaimed Eiji when he saw the two men looking down from the veranda.  'We're starting.'

The dark-haired man smiled at Tezuka shyly and sighed.  'They can't wait to show-off.  But if you want to rest first, you can just watch them later, Tezuka.'

'It’s okay,' answered the dark-brown head tennis super star.  'I slept at the car on the way here, so I am fine.  I just need to change clothes,' was Tezuka's calm constructed response.

'If that's the case, I'll wait for you downstairs,' said Oishi.  The emerald-eyed manager padded towards the closet and took a clean towel and handed it to Tezuka.  'Call me if you need anything.'  With that said, Oishi nodded at the taller man, got out of the room and closed the door.

After 10 minutes, Tezuka was already downstairs with Oishi.  He just took a quick shower to freshen up himself and got ready.  The bespectacled man didn't have any choice but to wear what he had prepared earlier that day - a light-blue polo shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.  He was not used to dressing so casual in front of other people, not even to his family, but due to the circumstances, he didn’t have any choice.

Oishi led him to the rehearsal room and when the door was opened, Tezuka was impressed by how the room was organized.  It was divided by a thick fiber glass – he could tell that the side where they entered was the control room while the other side was occupied by the band, along with their instruments.  It felt like he was inside a professional recording studio.

Oishi smiled at the bespectacled man like a proud mother and offered him a seat.  The emerald-eyed young man handed him a pair of headsets and beckoned him to wear it.  His eyes flashed up at the other side of the room when he was welcomed by an upbeat music and by Fuji’s voice.  The blue-eyed vocalist’s eyes were closed but he was still strumming his guitars skillfully.  The music was different from what he heard before but it still had Caerulean’s signature - classical rock music.

Tezuka learned that it was a duet when Momoshiro joined Fuji.  Their voices blended well together and it seemed that the band had improved.  When the song ended, Oishi pushed a button and spoke.

‘That went well guys, but you still need more practice,’ the neatly-cut haired young men said while folding his arms across his chest.  ‘Don’t forget that this album will be released internationally, we need to show the world why Caerulean is the number 1 band in Japan.  The management believes in you, so let’s all believe in our abilities, ok guys?’

A collective yes sir was heard around the room.  The band prepared for the next rehearsal when Oishi asked Tezuka.

‘What can you say, Tezuka?’

The bespectacled man was surprised by the question, but answered nonetheless while adjusting his glasses.   ‘Don’t let your guards down,’ was Tezuka’s response.

‘As expected of Tezuka-buchou,’ Kaidoh said quietly while adjusting his bandana.

The entire room was filled with laughter.  Caerulean continued their practice until it was almost 12 noon with Tezuka watching and giving them some pointers whenever he was asked.  After eating lunch, they were at the living room having tea when suddenly someone knocked at the front door.

Eiji’s eyes widened with surprise when he opened the door.  ‘Nya Taka-san, long time no see!’ exclaimed the red-head while hugging the newcomer.

Eiji led the honey haired young man to the living room.  The entire band and Oishi stood up from their seats and said their greetings.

‘It’s been a while, everyone,’ said the newcomer, while scratching his head.  His eyes grew wide when he spotted Tezuka.  He stared at Oishi with an inquiring look.

Tezuka stood up and padded towards the newcomer.  ‘Tezuka Kunimitsu,,’ said the bespectacled young man while offering his hand.

‘Kawamura Takashi, glad to meet you,’ was Kawamura’s shy response while shaking hands with Tezuka.

‘Taka-san is the owner of the best sushi bar here in Chiba.  Maybe we can eat there some other time, Tezuka-san’ said Momoshiro while grinning widely.

The tennis super star adjusted his glasses and nodded.  'That would be nice,' he said while looking at Kawamura.

Kawamura nodded back and smiled timidly at Tezuka.

Everyone returned to their seats and shared the sushi that was brought by the timid young man.  Momoshiro started telling Kawamura how they met Tezuka, while stuffing his mouth with more sushi, when suddenly he stopped talking and his eyes became teary.

‘Ah Fuji-senpai, you’re eating wasabi sushi again!’ exclaimed the purple-eyed bassist while covering his mouth with his hands.

‘That serves you, stupid Momoshiro.  Eating so much,’ Kaidoh hissed under his breath.

‘What did you say?  Do you want to fight?’ asked the spiky-haired, forgetting the he just ate a whole sushi stuffed with wasabi.

The two youngsters stopped when they heard a loud knock.  Oishi stood up and answered the door and everyone was surprised when they saw Atobe leaning against the front door’s frame, together with a huge man beside him.

'I can see that all main actors are present here,’ was the millionaire’s majestic greetings while sashaying his way inside the house.  All eyes were glued at Atobe but no one dared to speak.  The purplish-grey haired young man smirked and continued.  ‘I know that you’re all awed by my presence, but now is not the right time for that.  Go pack your things and we’ll be going on vacation, na Kabaji?’

‘Usu,’ replied the huge man named Kabaji.

 

**_I’ll be there when the world stops turning_ **

**_I’ll be there when the storm is through_ **

**_In the end I wanna be standing_ **

**_At the beginning with You_ **

 

* * *

 

 

                                                                                              

 


End file.
